The Witch's House Ending
by Warriorcat890
Summary: I don't know what to put this under. Don't yell at me. Someone else had a fanfiction for this game posted under this so... oh well... THIS IS FOR "THE WITCH'S HOUSE". It's the ending of the video game written out in words.


_The Witch's House Ending_

Sorry I can't come up with a better title. Deal with it. Okay, so I don't know where to put this. DX I saw something similar to this in game X-overs. I hope no one yells at me. This is my first video game fanfic. I wanted PewDiePie play it as well as Cry and thought that it would be nice to write out the ending. I just found it fascinating and wanted to write it.

Warning: I removed some minor details that might be important (i.e. Ellen's knife). I don't know, but I'm sorry if I did. Please don't be angry.

I do not own the characters, or setting.

* * *

**T****he Witch's House Ending**

* * *

Viola stepped into the bedroom. Blood was smeared all over the walls, as wells on the bed. The mattress had soaked up all the blood it could hold and the excess liquid now lay in a pool on the surface, rippling in the breeze. Behind the bed and to the left was a mirror that stood on a small dresser. There were a few ribbons and other accessories laying on the top like something you would find in a young girl's room. In the corner before her to the right sat a small desk with an open book on it. It was not the first time she encountered a diary such as this, but she prayed it was the last.

A few stray strands of her hair that had slipped out of the braid swayed in the breeze. She had this overwhelming feeling of paranoia slip over her as she crossed the threshold. This feeling was not without reason. With all the horrible things she had endured in this house, it was natural for her to feel apprehensive, but she didn't understand the true danger she was in.

Lurking in the shadows was the source of all this mayhem. A girl hid just out of sight. Her eyes, reddened by the sickness, were fixated on Viola as she entered. The girl's purple hair was soaked in congealing blood from the stubs where her legs had once been. She had no choice but to remove them—the pain was too intense and they were already useless when attached. She truly wasn't missing anything she wouldn't have had if she hadn't taken the drastic measure. Plus, it was easier to drag herself like this without the extra weight attached.

Viola walked hesitantly over to the small desk. At the top of the left page of the book read: "Witch's Diary". Taking a deep breath, Viola looked over the right page where the writing finally began. The writing was small, messy, and difficult to read. Viola could just barely make it out. It read:

* * *

_**My sickness was going to kill me.**_

_**So… I took her body from her.**_

_**I lived on in her body.**_

_**That's fine, right?**_

_**Because we're "friends".**_

_**She gave me her body because we're "friends".**_

_**So, today… We should play some more.**_

_**Right?**_

_**Viola?**_

* * *

Simultaneously, the light on the desk illuminating the room went out, and the mirror shattered. Glass shards hit the ground around the vanity, creating the only sound in the room. Viola stood, frozen to her place as a new sound hit her ears; the sound of something being dragged across the archaic stone floor.

The legless girl with purple hair drug herself out of her hiding place and across the floor toward Viola, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. Her mouth was slightly ajar showing two rows of perfectly straight teeth, but apart from that, she was in horrid condition. Her body was all but skin and bones, and she was drenched in her own blood. Now, her magic was all that was keeping her alive. The girl drug herself closer to Viola, groaning as she did so. "Gha… uhhg… ghj…" were all the noises she could make.

Viola knew what she must do. She bolted for the door, but the legless girl followed with surprising speed. Out of the bedroom and down the stairs they went, Viola sprinting with all the speed she could muster and the legless girl moving just as fast. Just as the adrenaline in Viola's system seemed to burn up and she began to lose her speed, she saw the front door. Without wasting a moment, she plunged outside into the forest, slamming the oak door behind her.

She staggered when she felt the legless girl's weight pound into the door as she struggled to get out. "No," Viola hissed, throwing all her weight into holding the door shut. "You… will not… get out…" she grunted.

Without warning, the pressure ceased. Viola stood up straight and looked at door. "I guess you finally gave up," she said with a smug smile. She stepped off the porch and waltzed off into the forest as if nothing just happened. Though her mind was confident that all danger was behind her now, her body still shook with the aftermath of the fear. Tears sprung to the blond-haired girls eyes as she walked along, but she refused to let them fall. "They are not my tears," she thought aloud. "They are this body's."

When she reached the clearing she began her journey in, she spotted a piece of paper lying on the ground. Viola gazed at it in confusion. She didn't remember seeing that before. Had she dropped it? Where did it appear out of nowhere? Or did someone leave it there purposely while she was inside the house? She went over and picked it up. To her surprise it was a letter; a letter from her father.

* * *

_**Dear Viola,**_

_**I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There is an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps children who get lost there. Your friend's house is very near the forest… so I was worried about you. You're friend's name was Ellen, right? I don't**_

* * *

There was nothing left; the sentence cut-off and incomplete from the last thing scribbled on the paper, but it was her father's handwriting. She was sure of it. She shoved the note in the pocket of her dress and walked over to a part of the path were two signs were erected from the ground. One sign pointed back toward the witch's house and read:

* * *

**ELLEN'S HOUSE**

* * *

The other sign read:

* * *

**OUT OF THE FOREST**

* * *

The second sign pointed in the direction of Viola's house, and, ultimately, the way home. She proceeded in the direction to leave the forest and eventually came along the thicket of roses that had originally barricaded her in the forest, forcing her to go inside the witch's house in the first place. Reaching into her pocket, she removed the vile of medicine she had taken from the house and mercilessly poured it over the red flowers and their stems.

In morbid silence, Viola watched the roses wither and die. She had seen so many things die that it now did not affect her. She had seen too much… done too much.

Once the path was clear, Viola continued onward through the forest, occasionally raising her head the graying sky. "It's going to rain," she muttered, quickening her pace. Even though she detested the aspect of being wet, she dared not turn around to return to the witch's house. "I've spent more than enough time in that forsaken place than anyone should ever have to… I need not return there ever again."

Just as the words were out of her mouth, thunder cracked, and lighting flashed across the sky, lighting up the forest. Behind her, she head the dreadful sound of something being dragged… She'd been through this before. She turned around to see a dark shape dragging itself across the ground. Lighting lit up the forest, allowing Viola to watch the legless girl pull herself forward for a moment before disappearing. She could hear the girl breathing and making strange mutterings as if she were trying to form words, but could not. "Ghg… gha… hh… hh… hh… Grh… zh…"

When the girl was less than two feet away from her, Viola pulled out a knife she had found in the house and stepped up to meet her. "Boy, you're stubborn," she said, her lips curled backward slightly in a sneer. The legless girl's eyes widened as Viola stabbed her in the stomach with the knife. The girl's breath hitched when Viola jerked it out, and she struggled to keep herself somewhat upright with her arms.

"How long are you going to chase me?" Viola asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice. "You know that body won't last long."

The legless girl, who was now gasping, struggled to even make a sound. "Gra… uhh… uff…" she breathed, beginning to collapse.

"Hm?" Viola asked, looking down at her with a sick expression on her face. "'Give it back'? No way. This body hurts much less."

The legless girl collapsed to the ground, her magic and energy failing. Every breath she took was labored, and it felt as if someone had deliberately dropped a cinderblock on her chest. She reached out with one hand to try and grab Viola's foot, but failed.

"You gave it to me in the first place," Viola reminded, smirking darkly. "Why should I have to give it back? Right… Viola?"

The real Viola, trapped in the body of Ellen the witch lay motionless on the ground. She stared up at the witch who had stolen her body, whimpering. She had only tried to be a good person by going to visit Ellen. Ellen had told her this sob-story about how her parents didn't love her, and she had no friends. Ellen told her how her parents would die, and become would get X'd. Viola didn't stand any of it, but felt bad for the poor diseased girl, and that was the only reason why she kept coming back. That was, until Ellen used her demonic powers to switch bodies with the poor thirteen-year-old and claim Viola's healthy one for herself.

"You felt so sorry for me," Ellen continued, running her fingers along the bloody edge of the knife. "I couldn't even move from my bed. That's why I used my magic to trade bodies with you."

Viola let out a moan, trying to communicate. Even though her sounds were unintelligible, Ellen seemed to be able to guess what the youth was trying to say. "'Just for a day'? Heehee, well I guess I did say that…" Ellen then turned to face the limp girl. "I was surprised you could trap me with my own power… but to no avail. After all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me any time soon. I was guided by that house all the way. So, I was ensured to escape."

While Ellen had spoken, Viola had tried to no avail to pull herself closer, but gave up with a tired gasp.

Ellen turned to face her. "Still not dead?" inquired with a sneer. "Well I have to applaud your tenacity." She bent down closer to the girl and thought for a moment. "Could it be… Are you that worried about your father?"

The poor girl let out a whimper.

"Oh, I know," Ellen whispered with mock-sympathy. "You and your father are a close family of two… Those memories stayed in your body. He is a kind man," she said, rising to her feet once more and turning away. "A hunter, isn't he?"

Tears overflowed from Viola's reddish eyes. Memories of her father came back to her as if a dam had been broken allowing the water to flood over the parched earth. It was almost too painful to remember, but at the same time, they were bittersweet. She loved her father more than anything in the world, and hated herself for disobeying him and going into the forest anyway.

"And he even sent you that letter," Ellen went over, smiling wickedly to herself. "What a good father." She turned back to face Viola again. "So then, I suppose you're worried about what will happen when you're gone?" She knelt down for a second time. "It'll be just fine. I'll give him Viola's share of love. And I'll take her share of love too. So—"

"Viola!" a new voice shouted from somewhere behind the witch. Ellen rose and turned to see a middle-aged man with brown hair a hunting rifle coming their way. Ellen rushed forward, immediately assuming the role of her thirteen-year-old 's father did the same and gathered who he believed to be his daughter in his arms. "Viola! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" he demanded, his voice full of love and concern. This is what Ellen always wanted—someone who cared.

Ellen shook her head, but when turned around so she stood by Viola's father's side, clutching his arm and pointing at her former body where Viola's spirit was trapped. "Wh- What? Why?!"

Viola looked up and gazed at her father, tears running shamelessly down her cheeks. "Fh… Fha… aa… th…." She tried to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. Desperate, she tried again. "Dh… dha… di…"

To Viola's horror, her father ran forward, shoving Ellen behind him. He aimed his rifle right at Viola's face. "S- Stay away, monster!" he shouted. As Viola looked into her father's eyes for the final time, she saw nothing but hatred and rage. _Daddy…_ she thought, wishing he could hear her. _I love you, Daddy. I love you and… and I forgive you._

Viola's father pulled the trigger, and the body of Ellen dropped lifeless to the ground, a gaping hole in the side of its head. He shot it once more for good measure, causing its head to cave in, leaving on a pile of blood and brains on the ground. Viola was gone now, and in a better place, but her body remained as a host to the witch that tricked her.

Ellen stood still, gazing at her former body before sighing. Viola's father came up beside her and gently tugged on his daughter's body's arm before walking off into the forest. Ellen followed closely behind before shooting one last look over her shoulder. She let out a manic giggle before rushing after Viola's father.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this story? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more! :D


End file.
